HotD - Return before Appocolypse (OCs)
by FuyuSeishin12
Summary: My first first-person perspective story, and first time placed in a crazy, bloody world like Highschool of the Dead. Using a group of OCs including my main, main character as the main characters of this story. I will throw in mentions and encounters with characters from the anime. By the way, I take OC requests please PM me when you want yours put in (Name, age, and description).
1. Chapter 1: Arrival Before the Fall

Chapter 1: Arrival before the Fall

The name's Fuyu Seishin, I'm a sophomore that just came back from studying abroad in America. Since I came to back to Japan, I surprised myself that I still remember my hometown but it seems to have changed a bit as I had as well. My hair gotten long enough to cover my eyes, my Japanese had a slight American accent to it, and I think I gained a few pounds from eating a bit more than I should. In America I picked up a few things and got some...souvenirs that are currently disassembled sent to my apartment. I'll explain those later because I got to tell you, I never knew what the next day would bring. I was late and got in just before class started. As I was running, I felt that something's not right, the air had a hint of something rotting or something and the birds are either gone or fell silent. I even heard a dog bark franticly in the direction of the scent. I checked quickly myself to see if I'm missing anything. No. not just if I'm missing any school stuff, more like checking if I forgot my self defense weapons - though I'm not sure if it's legal for me to be carrying one of them. My weapons are a .44 magnum I got from an officer that I befriended back overseas, I still couldn't believe that I have this but I have only one full load with me. My other weapon is a 12 inch knife I used when i volunteered for a hunting trip. Yes, I know it is overkill but can't be too careful especially with the unthinkable coming up next.

The day after I arrived, I was just keeping up with some old friends I managed to keep in contact. I managed to remember four of them all of which are really close to me. One is a constantly cheerful, optimistic, and laid back guy and class slacker named Suita Hakoto, he was my friend since elementary school. The second is a caring and tough girl who is now a member of the Judo team named Kiko Sakamoto I was her partner all the time in PE when we paired up in freshmen year before I left to study abroad so we gotten pretty close. The third is a quiet and easily worried, nerdy girl named Haruko Saorai we met when I protected her from a couple of bullies who were stealing her stuff she kind of stuck to me as we become close friends. The fourth is a level-headed, responsible class rep named Suzuki Idakoji, we go way back since childhood when it was me, Suzuki and Suita the three of us were inseparable as we ended up in the same class every time. "Hey Fuu-kun, ya ready to go," Suita said with that huge grin he always had his hair, now dyed green, is still as messy as the way he wears his uniform. When I saw him I looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, sure, let's go." I know we were cutting classes but we've always did that but the teachers never even bat an eye.

Down the hall, we ran into a bespectacled Suzuki all neat and tidy compared to Sui-kun's green hair, Suzu-kun's - we always called each other with shortened names - hair was not even dyed puts on his little 'class rep' act and said, "Just what are you two doing skipping class like this, Hakoto-san, Seishin-san?" Playing along Suita said, "My grades wont even change anyway class rep and besides I needed some company." Iinchou just shook his head and sighed but we both know it's an act but in class he's very serious. "Come on bro, could you let us go," I pretend pleaded. That's when he dropped the act and the three of us laughed, "Okay,' he said, "but I'm comin' with. But What about the girls?" Suita smiled, "They're coming too we'll meet in the main hall." The three of us chatted alot but as we arrived at the main hall I saw something outside through a window. I saw a couple PE teachers struggling with something at the gate. I just shrugged it off until I heard screams. The three of us looked and saw the man set upon the woman and began eating her two other faculty members fell in a panic. It almost made me sick and freaked out at the same time just to watch so we proceeded to look for Kiko and Haruko. As we walked, both my buddies began talking. Suita's smile is gone as he said with a trembling voice, "D-Did you see that? The dude...just got up and began eating the chick." We both nodded as I added, "It's like what you see in those George Romero flicks."

"A bit too much like it," Suzuki added on as well keeping calm.

"J-just what the fuck was that," Suita wonderd still shaken by the sight.

"Whatever that was, let's go look for the girls, and fast," I said.

We met up with Kiko and Haruko who looked at us a little confused as we ran up to them. "What's wrong you guys," said Kiko her red hair had been cut to shoulder length which she tied into a pony tail, she seems to have just gotten out of PE as she was sweating causing some parts of her uniform to stick to her. I try to avoid taking notice since I could visibly see some her cleavage since she opened up her uniform top a little to try to cool herself down. Haruko her long, dark hair fell well below her shoulders looks at us with a small shy smile. She saw our expressions and a look of worry replaced her small smile as she said, "I-is something wrong? You look pale." Suzuki decided to save the situation without worrying her even more with his nerves of steel, "We're just in a rush so the teachers won't take notice since we snuck out." I was next to calm down as I added on, "Well let's go we gotta hurry." I led the group to an emergency exit I always kept unlocked since I came here. We opened the door and I was thankful the alarm didn't sound As we neared an area of the wall we could easily climb over the announcement came addressing that the current situation has became an emergency. The man on the intercom sounded panicked and shaking. He was interrupted someone or something trying to talk it down as he sounded like he was trying to back away. The five of us heard a slight growl or moan amongst his pleas for mercy which dissolved into a cry of excruciating pain and then later gone silent. Moments later we heard panicked students and teachers attempting to escape.

I look around as i climbed over the wall and I saw shambling figures wandering the streets the first word that came to my mind was, "zombies," and without thinking, I actually said it out loud. I saw my friends looking at me in confusion and shock. Kiko, the girl I knew would take on anything unfazed looked terrified, "Z-Zombies? You gotta be kidding me! A-are you saying that there are zombies causing this!?" Suzuki grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Calm down Kiko-chan, we're not sure yet but if they are, we should keep quiet. If they are zombies then sound would attract them." We have watched a lot of zombie movies mostly some of the American zombie movies like Dawn of the Dead even the remake, and Resident Evil movies. Suita was looking around us and pointed while keeping his voice down, "We got company." We all looked as we saw at least half a dozen "Zombies" slouching towards us a few meters away. I checked the streets and it was reliably clear only two or four of those things could be seen wandering the streets as far as I've seen. I even saw an open minivan just across the street I don't know where the owner was but I never had time to think as I helped my friends over the wall. "This way," I said as I led my friends to the open car. Back overseas, a good friend of mine taught me how to drive and how to hotwire the car. Thankfully, I didn't need to hotwire as whoever left this had left their keys in the ignition. Everyone got in as I jumped into the driver's seat and shut the door. "I'm not even going to ask if you know how to drive," said Suita, "But let's go now." I sighed as I knew that stealing a car was illegal but I guess we all knew that the whole world was coming to an end or this might be a dream. Without hesitation, I turned the key and drove off as to my apartment but I have a feeling we need to return to the school or just "get the hell outta dodge" as the Americans say.


	2. Chapter 2: Situation - Appartment

Update 2015: I did a dumb and realized I cut the chapter short So I fixed it.

**Chapter 2 - Situation - Appartment**

As I drove, left and right everything looked so surreal people running, zombies eating people, burning buildings, and police desperately trying to maintain order to no avail. "This...this is..." I try to say but I find myself speechless since I just couldn't describe the sight I'm seeing. My friends are in the back but they're not seeing what I'm seeing. I soon couldn't take the sight any more so I pull up to a recently abandoned hardware store. Everything is either looted or strewn on the ground in various conditions. I step out of the car into there and threw up into the nearest trash can. I groan and Sui-kun rubbed my back and said, "You alright man?" I nod as I wipe my mouth on my sleeve, "Yeah it's just that my head is spinning so much trying to process what's going on." Once everyone got in, I locked the door and i saw that everyone is still as shocked as i am. Suzuki was the first to speak up, "H-hey should we get moving?" I look around the store as he said that, "I think we'll be safe for now, despite being hastily looted, the bars and windows are pretty much intact plus the van is parked in front of the door and i locked it on one side so we'll be safe for now."

Suita smiles a little after the reassurance, "Always ahead of things, Fuu-kun." Kiko, who just composed herself, asked me, "So what now?"

"We should go up higher, to get a better view of what's going on."

"Okay," said Haruko said, "But where?"

"The roof, places like this should have roof access."

We all agreed to climb to the roof and what we saw was awful, it's like the entire city has gone to hell we heard distant screams and explosions, Haruko and I gagged from the smell of burning whatever on the wind. We looked down and zombies are now wandering the streets attacking any unlucky civilian and officer. The sounds of pandemonium below suddenly drowned out by the sounds of helicopters flying overhead. We all knew who are flying those choppers. "The Self-Defense Force," Suzu-kun breathed, "I don't see them rescuing anyone but why?" Everyone else was just as confused as I am but i said, "You guys need weapons, we might have to fight some of those things on our own." They all looked at him and Haruko said, "What about you?" I hesitatingly pull out my weapons from under my uniform's shirt, "I came prepared but it's not much for when we're overrun." Suita's jaw has dropped but he then shook himself and said, "how long have you had that those!? I mean seriously a .44 magnum and a 12 in. hunting knife!?"

I smiled in modest embarrassment, "I got them from America I still got more in my apartment and they're secure in a hidden safe I had installed there."

Suzuki then said, "Isn't that illegal? I mean having weapons like that in this country."

"The guns are disassembled to prevent them being confiscated and ammo are still in the boxes all hidden."

Kiko joined in, "With guns like that, we could stand a chance, right?"

I shrug since I'm not very sure myself, there is millions of Japanese living in this country and a few hundreds give or take, thousands in the city. Thankfully, Suita came in just in time as Kiko and Haruko's eyes, "We're not sure about the odds yet but at least some makeshift weapons could give us an edge, right Fuyu?" I breathed a sigh as I thought, "What can I do without you, Suita," then said, "Right, we might be able to find something in the store below us that we can use as a weapon."

We went back down to the store and I'm relieved to find none of the dead have found their way here. With that aside, we, as in me, Suita and Suzuki, begin looking for suitable weapons. Kiko began looking as well as she said despite our objections, "I know how to take care of myself in a fight, plus I am good with a bat or something similar." Then, I was reminded that she participated in neighborhood baseball matches with other families including mine. She always got good hits whenever she is up to bat. So i go to help her find anything similar. I found it, but I wasn't sure what it's been doing here but I picked it up and showed it to her, "Would this bat suffice?" She smiled and took it from my hands and gave it a few test swings. "It's good enough," She said with a smile. I look and see Suita and Suzuki working on something. I walk over to them and see they were making some sort of bladed weapon out of some spare blades, duct tape and a shortened, metal pole. "Could keep them away at a fair distance," Suzuki explained as he noticed me watching. Suita showed some craftsman skills of his own by adding some sharp points objects on a sledge hammer and adding grips made of tape and rubber along its handle.

I smiled at their creativity as we got ready to go after taking some snacks and what first aid supplies we could find. "Why should we take those," Suita wondered, "These wont do shit if a zombie got any of us."

Haruko understood why and said, "I-It's for accidents other than zombie-inflicted wounds."

I nodded at her, "A fine point, especially when there's a lot of things from rouge survivors to smashed up cars to broken glass."

We piled into the van and I checked for anything that could block us and I said, "Should we take a quick look at the school or head straight to my place?" Everyone suggested the latter as the school may be swarming with them. Suzuki rode shotgun with me while everyone else stayed in the back. As I drove, at least 3 blocks away from my apartment, I saw more of them. In the distance, probably attracted to doomed civilians. I bit my lip imagining those defenseless people being eaten alive by the horde torn limb from limb. I had to stop just a block away to continue on foot. Learning from something i read I turned up the radio to max and opened everything after i stopped. I told everyone to get out so we continued moving. Sure enough, dozens of them are coming around the corner to the van. "Well that confirms it," I said, "They are drawn to sound." I pick up a brick as we sneak to my place. When we arrived, at least ten of them are milling around the front of the building. We moved to the opposite side of the street just across from a jewelry store and i handed Kiko the brick, "You think you could make that distance in one throw?"

She smiled I know she wanted to do this and said, "How many times you've seen me throw successful fastballs during baseball?"

I nod at the remark as she threw it at the window activating the alarm and breaking the glass. As expected, the dead in the streets followed the sound to the store. We looked at each other and walk up to the front door of the apartment and thankfully it was open. I took a breath and took point by walking in. Immediately, my nose was assaulted by the smell of blood and rotting flesh. Bodies and bits of them are strewn everywhere, all my neighbors torn to shreds or probably reanimated within the complex. "Smash their head," I whisper to my nervous friends, "When they attack, strike first or else you wont hit at all." A zombie that had much of its face bitten off has seen me already so I demonstrate with my knife. I dodge the ghoul's swipe for me as I reverse the grip on my knife and stabbed downwards into the ghoul's cranium. I pull out the knife letting the ghoul drop as I signal for everyone to follow and we make our way to my room.


	3. Chapter 3: Losses and Gains

Fuyu(author): Now featuring an OC made by AnimegirlHiromi (by the way I hope I got your OC right Hiromi-san). Anyone else interested to have their OC put into my story, please PM me with your OC's name age and detailed description and I'll put them in some time later.

**Chapter 3: Losses and Gains**

We charged through the apartment complex, smacking down every zombie we run into. My room is on the end of the hall on the floor above. I prayed in my head hoping my dad is there and is safe since he said he'd be visiting. He's been with the army for many years before I was born but he retired early to help raise me when I was about 10. I loved my dad so much, he's pretty much all I had since my parents divorced. A very caring father, he was, he rarely yelled at me despite being a strict officer back in the army days. I still treasure the memories I had with him, he taught me how to fish, and even taught me how to shoot starting with BBs here in Japan and in America was when I fired the real deal. I wouldn't trade those moments for the world.

I had no idea what was in store for me. As we neared my room, our advance has slowed as the concentration of those undead fucks became a bit thicker. We eventually made it to my room as I fished the key from my pocket. I keep the hinges greased so all you'll hear is a clicking sound from the knob and tumblers. I open the door and walk in to see my dad. He seems weak and coughing. I swallow hard as i felt lumps in my throat and approach him. He looked at me and said with a heavy, raspy voice, "H-hello s-son...I-I'm afraid I-I won't make it for you." I touch his shoulder and say, "Dad, wh-what do you mean?" I suddenly realized it, "Oh n-no...d-don't tell me you're-"

"Infected? I guess you're right...But I don't want to be one of THEM and attack my own son and my kinsmen." He grabs a silenced Beretta that was sitting lying beside him on a coffee table and hands it to me, "Please...K-kill me."

Tears began welling up in my eyes with the pistol in my now trembling hand, "B-but dad..."

He shook his head sadly and coughed up blood before he spoke, "I'm already dead...I'm sorry but there's no time!"

"Dad-"

"Do it!"

I stopped when he yelled; he had that hard look in his eyes that tells me it has to be done.

"Please...don't make it too hard on us..."

I start sobbing as he guided my hand with the pistol and pointed it at his temple.

"It's alright, Fuyu, my son. I'll watch you from heaven, I love you."

"I-I love you too...Dad..."

I closed my eyes tight and pulled the trigger, the silencer muffled the sound but some his blood sprayed on me as the bullet hit home. Wide-eyed and feeling sick I fell to the floor and sobbed like mad and trying to wipe away the blood. I must've looked pathetic lying there like that, I wanted to scream, shout, and break something or anything other than just lying on the floor crying like a baby. For a moment, I thought it was all a dream, the zombies, the pandemonium, my dad's death everything this goddamn day brought me. The next moments were a blur as I passed out, Susuki and Suita carried me to a couch, Kiko taking care of me before I was put to sleep are all I could remember from that.

I soon woke up in the middle of the night from a terrible dream of me running from zombies, hearing my friends call my name as I saw torn bodies strewn on the path I was running on. I slowly sat up and looked around seeing my friends all on futons and under blankets on the floor. I checked the time on the clock and it said 1:12 am but I couldn't go back to sleep. I walk out to my apartment balcony to get some fresh air. When I walked onto there, the air was still laced with the smell of burning city, I heard gunshots and frenzied driving in the distance accompanied by faint sounds of screams and undead moans on the wind. Yet, the air is still fresh nonetheless as I took a deep breath to try to collect myself. As I did, I heard the door slide open behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see who it is and it was Kiko and she smiled a little, "Hey, how you holdin up?"

I gave a light sigh as I said sadly, "M-My father..."

"Tetsuo-san?"

I nodded, "He...he was all I had since my mom left us when we I was 10 years old, I always looked forward to seeing him after school. Whenever i came home he'd smile which would brighten my day no matter what. He even enjoyed it when i brought you guys over, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember his lame jokes and take a few jabs at you about me and Haruko as though he knows something."

I smile a bit as I turn around and lean against the rail by my elbows, "but he always made us all laugh. I miss those days already but I guess the good times are over."

"It's not the end, we're still here, right?"

I shrug my eyes looking down on the ground.

A long, silent moment hung above us like a storm cloud. Then, Kiko broke the silence with the old fire showing in her voice, "Look, you shouldn't be moping around like this, Fuyu-kun. I know you're strong enough to handle this. Your father died by choice, don't blame it on yourself."

"Kiko..." I said at first and then, "You're right...you're absolutely right. I shouldn't be like this, not anymore." I felt a smile on my face as i said, "I'm not a kid anymore, and I gotta help myself as my dad watches me from up there."

She chuckled, "We all got your back, Fuyu-kun."

It was then I smile and I knew everyone else was listening. I knew I worried them since yesterday but now I feel like my old self. Then Suzuki noticed something behind me and he gestured for me to look and I saw one of my neighbors. I called for my friends to help out since she looks like she had been out there since yesterday. 'Was she watching? If so, then for how long,' I thought to myself. Suzuki and Suita found a ladder I once used for leaving the place at night when it's past my bedtime, nothing much to hide but I used to hang out with everyone and be back before midnight without suspicion.

When she made it over the ladder bridge asked, "I dont mean to be mean for forgetting but what was your name again?"

She smiled a little and said, "My name is Yamazaki Hiromi, nice to meet you again."

Kiko seemed to have a tinge of hostility in her voice as she said, "You know her?"

"She is my neighbor but we barely talked much. I don't think she was interested in talking at all before, though."

She bows as she saw us, "Nice to meet you all."

"She's kinda polite," Suita said.

"Obvious that we're probably a year above her," Said Suzuki. We all looked at him and he said, "She's a freshman at our school I ran into her a few times when I'm walking around the school."

She nodded and we just nodded in response as Haruko said, "W-well nice to meet you, I'm Saorai Haruko, of class 2-A."

Suita grins, "The name's Hakoto Suzuki, class 2-B."

I said following up that, "Seishin Fuyu, 2-B."

Suzuki nodded in salutations saying, "You may know me already but I'm Idakoji Suzuki, 2-B Class Representative."

Kiko smiles at her, "I'm Sakamoto Kiko, Class 2-A."

Hiromi nods saying, "Nice to meet you all, Senpais." I laughed a little as I said, "I don't think formalities matter anymore." She shook her head as she insisted, "No, I'll address you all as senpai." She seems to be pouting at me and I sighed at her stubbornness thinking, 'just how old does she think she is, anyway? Oh well.' Aloud I said, "Okay, senpai it is, then." Her face brightened with a smile as she said, "Okay, I'll help when you need it." I then asked, "Can you fight those things?" She then said with pride, "How do you think I survived?" She then shows her weapons pistols and a bat. The bat has some zombie blood spattered on it so further questions were needed. I'm more relieved that other people survived the panic than being relieved about me surviving this. 'So,' I thought, 'In place of one comes another ally.' We invited her into the room and helped her settle in. while the girls helped Yamazaki-san, me and the boys went to get the guns assembled and ready.


	4. Chapter 4: Settle in and plan

Fuyu(Author): It's me again. Anyways, to those who submitted their OCs I'll be trying to find a time for them to come in so please be patient. They'll get their turn soon.

**Chapter 4: Settle in and plan**

Me, Suita, and Suzuki are working on the guns with instructions while Kiko and Haruko help our newcomer settle in. As the three of us worked on the guns Suita said after he finished putting together an M16 and checking the action, "We cleared the place quite well, but what should we do now once we're done putting these together?" I finish assembling two 9mm Glocks as I said, "my dad mentioned some safe places that can't be accessed normally but are easy to get to. Most of them are well-stocked rooftops he seemed to have the foresight to set up." Suzuki looked at me after checking the bolt of a .22 hunting rifle, "He seems to have seen something coming."

I shrug, "I don't think a thing at this magnitude was what he predicted but it's close."

Suita leaned in as he began putting together a 12 gauge Benelli semi-automatic hunting shotgun as he said, "Well thankfully he has some guns."

I gave him a look as i said while i put together an M16, "Hopefully, I could teach you how to use them in time. It's not as easy as it looks in the movies and your stance and position has to compensate for mostly the kick of the gun."

Suzuki nods, "I understand that since the guns themselves are quite heavy."

I start loading bullets into the magazines where they are needed as Suzuki finished up another .22 hunting rifle. While we do that, I can't help but overhear the girls talk to each other. They seem to get along really well talking about what happened before they got here but then it came down to like casual girl talk and I could've sworn they were talking about us guys a few times. It's hard to even follow their conversation but I picked up things about Hiromi's life amongst the chatter.

"I-I'm sorry to hear about your father and mother," Kiko said to her but Hiromi shook her head in response, "It's okay, Kiko-senpai." Haruko looked at her, "For living through all that, you must be very strong."

Hiromi just shrugged her shoulders but giggled which sounded out of place for such a somber conversation, "I guess so." She then looks and sees where my late father now lays under a blanket saying, "What's that?"

Kiko and Hiromi look at each other and Kiko went to her ear and spoke in a hushed tone, "That, under the blankets was Fuyu-kun's father. He died yesterday and...Fuyu-kun had to shoot him by his final request."

"O-oh..." was what came out of Hiromi's mouth in response.

I felt that same weight on my shoulders as yesterday. Suita noticed and patted me on the back for comfort, "Hey don't let it get ya down, Fuu-kun. Besides, he wanted it and he said he'll be watching ya, right?" We smiled and bumped fists together as I said, "I'll keep that in mind, Sui-kun."

"By the way, and this may seem outta the blue, but what do you think of our newcomer?"

Noticing the tone as he lowered his voice I was kind of taken off guard, "What do you mean about that?"

"Like what do you think about her now that we are getting to know her better?"

Suzuki joined in, "She seems very dependable."

Suita looked at him, "Not like that, Suzu-kun, come on it's been a while since we had some actual guy talk."

I noticed what he meant, "Well she's just nice to me. Before all this world went to shit she was pretty polite."

Susuki leaned in and lowered his voice as well as he finished loading some pistol clips, "I'm going along with Fuyu on this."

Suzuki blushed a bit as he said with his trademark smile, "I think she's cute. She seems so innocent that I feel like I just wanna protect her, y'know."

Me and Suzuki looked at each other then back at him and i glanced back at the girls who seemed to be minding their own business. I had to chuckle and say with a smile, "Well it looks like you found a match, for you Sui-kun, man have I always waited for that day to come."

Suzuki smiled and joined in, "It seems our little Suita wants to finally get a girlfriend."

Suita's face began turning red as he said, "H-hey n-not so loud you guys, geez."

To tell the truth, it was only Suita who never gotten a girlfriend. Me and Suzuki had only a few short relationships but it counted as much. I'm thankful that my dad had found ways to soundproof the majority of the apartment because me and Suzuki can't contain our laughter. Suita was getting ready to punch us so we had to get away with him chasing after us creating quite a show for the girls. Just this moment alone was like the apocalypse never happened it felt more like a sleepover. We were reminded as we were cut off by the sound of copters fly over head so we settled down to think.

The three of us sat in a semicircle near the girls allowing them to join in. "So what now," Suzuki began as I lay down a map in the center of our circle. "Well first off we can't stay here forever while our supplies last and the dead still out there." I point to several highlighted areas on the map, "these are the many safe places that my dad set up, God knows how many are taken over my survivors or overrun by zombies."

Everyone looked and Hiromi seemed to be thinking hard, "How about we check the nearest one?"

I check the map and there's one on the roof a few blocks from here, "It's still a ways away. But how about we try it? Suita, can you check outside and see if the roads are clear."

"Clear for what," Kiko asked.

"My dad enhanced a car so it could take more punishment than any other car."

"You mean like a tank," Inquired Suita.

I shake my head, "It's more like a tougher-than-average car. The windows are tougher, the frame is reinforced, and it's built to resist an EMP. The only downside is the need for gas and it hasn't been driven in a while."

Suita nodded went to check from the balcony armed with a .22 rifle. As he did that me and the rest of the group began planning routes on the map. The shortest route was scrapped as it would take us near a clinic, which is bound to be swarming with zombies. Hiromi had some good input on the majority of the such. She'd point out which place is which and we identify if we're familiar or not with it. When it seems we can take that part we add on to the line we make. Sooner than we thought, we have planned out our route to the first safe zone.

As we began packing up, Suita alerted us to something. He told me to get down and everyone shut off the lights, saw a very familiar face driving a bus that I know everyone knows about. "Shido-sensei," We both said at the same time.

Suita said through gritted, "While we were running i remember catching a glimpse of that pastard kicking a helpless student off of him."

"I always knew he's a heartless son of a bitch, but right now, even though I'd love to shoot him, that scum is not worth wasting a bullet."

Suita nodded even though his hands were gripping the rifle tightly as though restraining himself. The three of us had some bad history with that guy. First was that he had us framed for one student's actions, next were times of him sabotaging our group projects, another one was one i cant forgive, he embarrassed my father and disgraced Suita's and Susuki's parents and my friends themselves. It was my only chance to have my revenge but I resisted that as me and Suita went back into the apartment and continued packing our things.


	5. Chapter 5: Burial - Next Safe Zone

Fuyu(author): Sorry if this may be longer than usual, I had to include three more OCs at once into this and another will be in the next or the one after that. the new OCs featured are (not in order), Melloyellowphase, Mookiebear12, and Invisibl3ssed.

**Chapter 5: Burial - Next Safe Zone**

We are all prepared to leave after we changed out of our school uniforms to our street clothes and got ready to leave until I saw my dad's body. "Guys," I said sadly, "I have one last thing for us to do..." Kiko nodded as he followed his gaze and said, "Okay, where to?" without answering, I asked Suita and Suzuki to help me carry the body down the ladder. Kiko and Haruko follow behind, Kiko with a caouple of shovels and Haruko with an unused tile to serve as a marker. When everyone is down, me and Suita took the shovels off of Kiko's hands and began digging as Suzuki kept watch. Keeping strong after digging, I hold back the tears as me and Suita lowered the body in and I filled in the grave by myself. "You died fighting and you finally found rest in the soil of your home, Dad," I write in his epitaph after I wrote his name, birth year as he told me, and death date.

I had nothing to say, no prayer, nothing. All i had left was a feeling of revenge and sorrow. I nodded to everyone including Hiromi as they followed me to the car. When we arrived to the garage, where it's been parked, I fish out the keys from my pocket and unlocked the doors with the keys themselves. Everyone looked at the car in awe, It's almost like a minivan yet slightly bulkier and heavier. "Whoa, is this really customized," asked Suita.

"Yep, it cost us a lot but I think it's worth it," I said feeling a little modest.

"How did you get the money to pay for this," Suzuki wondered.

"My dad was a well paid, well respected 1st Lieutenant and got cash benefits when he had to retire take care of me."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get our stuff loaded on and let's go," Kiko said while putting her stuff in the back of the van, "Hopefully, what your dad invested into this is well worth it."

We all agreed and got in. Haruko, Hiromi, Suita, and Kiko are in the back. Suzuki rode shotgun with me and saw a slight abnormality with the car, "Why is the steering wheel on the left?"

"Oh, yeah it's an American model, in America, they use the right lanes of the road so to compensate they put the wheel on the left. Here in Japan and a few other countries, it's the opposite, "I answer."

"Oh I see, but could you drive this?"

"Of course, back overseas I was taught how to in cars like these."

With that, I put the key in and turned the ignition, all the while praying for it to work. My prayers were answered immediately as it revved up to life and I heaved a long, yet relieved sigh. "Buckle up, everyone," I said at length with a grin, "Next stop, Safe Zone No. 1." I gently stepped on the gas as I eased the car out of the garage and, seeing that there is no zombies presently out for now I booked it onto the path we planned.

As we drove, we noticed that it was so quiet out here. Even the distant gunshots, screams, and undead moans sounded almost nonexistent. I decided to just slow down as we neared our destination. A block away from it, I noticed someone or something on the rooftop where the safe area is. Below are at least a dozen zombies milling about, I looked at everyone and asked, "How about we help whoever's up there?" Everyone didn't argue, as they grabbed their weapons. As Suita grabbed one of the .22 rifles, I told him how to fire it making sure he hears it clearly. I grabbed the M16 and set it to semi-auto after I loaded the magazine and got out with Suita. Suzuki followed us with the other .22 and got ready as I signaled the person on the roof that we're friendly. I told the girls to get ready but had Hiromi to stand with us guys since her pistols would come in handy. "Pick your targets carefully," I told my friends, "Go for the head, lean into the shot to take the kick."

We fired into the group, as we did I saw the person on the roof taking potshots at them as well along with an apparent companion. Me and Hiromi covered Suita and Suzuki as they're slow with working the action on their guns. I had Kiko ready to take down any stragglers before they get close and Haruko guarding the van with my magnum, which she handled surprisingly well. After the place is mostly cleared, we piled into the van and drove up to the alleyway where the ladder to the roof is located. It seems to be guarded by a chain fence with a gate so I used that same stunt i used back at the hardware store and blocked it only allowing access through the car. Into the alleyway we went, and climbed up the ladder to the roof.

When we got up, we were face to face with three other survivors. The apparent leader looks American but when he spoke I heard hints of a Russian accent in his English, "Thanks for helping us from down there, I thought those things will never leave."

I understood his English but everyone else in my group seemed puzzled about what he's saying. I responded in English saying, "Well somebody has to help, besides, we were planning to get to this place, anyways."

"I guess we had a common goal," He switched to Japanese, "Since we're now apparently a team, let me introduce ourselves, I'm Sacha Knight," He gestures to a girl that seems about 2 years younger than us, "This is Andrea Hojo," He finally gestures to a young man two years older than me Sacha said, "and this is Josh Flores."

Andrea turns to look at us from watching the streets, only to give us a slight nod then returns to watch and Josh smiles and waves at us as he says in fluent Japanese, "Nice to meet you all, anyways what's your names?"

So I begin introducing each of us leaving me for last which had Sacha raise an eyebrow, "Seishin? That sounds familliar, my father told me of a man with such a name."

"I was going to say the same thing, Mr. Knight."

"What was your father's name and rank?"

"His name was 1st Lt. Tetsuo Seishin. He...recently fell to the infection but i put him down by his request before he turned."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your father, my dad respected your father, his name is, General Jason Knight."

"Well I'm pleased to meet a fellow son of a soldier.

"Likewise, Seishin."

After we settled in, we pooled together what supplies we have with the supplies the three have and took inventory of what we got. Sacha was very interested in the guns we have. "Very nice, you even have a working M16," he said as he checked the action and catch, "but I'm not going to question how you got this since it won't matter anyways."

I nodded and asked, well I know it was you who was shooting but who else was shooting with you?"

He pointed a thumb at Josh as he said, "He got most of the kills, and I'm a terrible shot. Andrea only kept watch, picking off any that we have alerted."

I look over at Andrea who is now just taking a break from her watch duties and swapping with Josh. 'They sure have this place secured pretty well, plus they're very trustworthy,' I thought to myself and aloud I said, "You guys seem cool, how about you join us? We could use people like you." Suzuki, who was overhearing, walked up to us and said, "We have info on many locations and we are in need of different skills like Josh-san's talents could come in handy. Hell, we could even help teach you some things, Sacha-san." His seemingly ever present smile widened a little as he said, "Count us in, we also have a vehicle of our own as well." He shows us the vehicle which is an armored Jeep of some sort, "Josh just took some pieces of scrap metal and managed to screw, bolt or rivet them on, I was impressed about how he did that alone."

At night, we're all circled around a map illuminated by lantern light finishing up our rations for tonight. "So where to next, sir," said Josh with a slight joking tone. "We're getting to that, soon, Josh-san," I say back to him. I start highlighting various places that we could go to next, "For now we're safe, but even if we could scavenge, I don't think this'll last us a few months given the amount of people we have in our group even if we ration it."

Sacha nodded, "I see, but we'll still hold out right? I mean, we still have a chance with more people."

"True, even though I admire your optimism, the law of averages pretty much declares that we cannot survive forever without trouble."

"So any plans, Seishin-san," Andrea asked me.

"Well it's simple, we keep moving, we cannot stay forever so we should get moving unless the location is secure enough but for now, knowing how well my dad prepared places like this we could hold out for a little while."

"Wait," Sacha said, "Your dad made this? That's amazing."

"I was kinda impressed myself that he had the foresight to make various spots in or on conveniently abandoned buildings."

"I suppose the next locations won't be easy."

"Pretty much, but hopefully we'll get through those conflicts together."

"We really do think alike don't we?"

"I guess," I say with a chuckle.

Kiko interrupted us, "Before you two get carried away, how about we start planning?"

Hiromi nodded as she said, "I'll help out with it."

I sigh as they're right so we begin planning out possible routes to which hideout will be next and which places are potentially good scavenging areas. As for the scavenging places, we also decide on who goes with whom and who stays. Josh had found a couple pairs of two-way radios we could use and we began dividing our groups for the various missions. We settled on 2 teams of three would be sent out and two will stay back and keep up a status update for both ends restricting most of our activities for the daytime. After we got everything planned out, we later went to sleep with only one keeping watch and swapping out, right now is Suzuki's turn and mine is next.


	6. Chapter 6: Scavenging - Friends

**Chapter 6: Scavenging - Friends**

Far we're doing pretty well together, we planned out when we'll leave and where to, we arranged the teams if we have to scavenge and which place to hit when we do. I began to check our supplies and began planning what portions we should each eat based off what we currently got on a reduced calorie diet. I was a little worried as I found that the current rations we have would last us a week maybe less if we're not careful. Calling Sacha-san and Hiromi-chan over, we begin discussing what should we do. "So slight problem," I began, "We might not have enough to last us as long as we expected."

Hiromi looked at me and said, "Well you aren't going to get any food yet right?"

I nod, "Pretty much, but where should we go first of all the places nearby?"

Sacha looked at the recently annotated map I laid out, "Maybe the convenience store? I mean, we got to start somewhere right?"

I nod but I look at how far it is, "We might have to walk if we don't want to bring any of them near us when I drive."

Hiromi smiles, "I don't have a problem with walking. I wanna go to the store with you Fuyu-senpai."

"Fair enough, who else is on the scavenge list?"

Suita raised his hand, "Wherever you go I go, bro."

Kiko says, "I got nothing to do up here anyways, Fuyu-kun."

"Then it's decided," I said, "Suzu-kun, sorry, but you'll have to help hold down the fort."

"It's okay," Suzuki said, "Just don't get infected out there, man."

I nod with a chuckle since I was reminded that Suzuki is one of those friends that worry first other than Haruko.

We climbed down the ladder to the alleyway weapons in hand and bags over our shoulders. I went down first as I had to make sure I didn't leave any openings for those things to get in. As I touched the ground I smiled as the trick did well.

Looking at my team, I nod as I took up the rear when we open the driver's door and slipped through the passenger side. When we made it out without incident, I had the three who are with me keep a look out as I close the door and physically lock it. Suita says quietly, "It's clear for now, we should go." With a nod from me and the girls we set off to the convenience store which was, at the same time, a gas station. There, we found some poor soul torn to shreds, his eyes wide frozen in horror, his hat and, now torn, clothes suggest that he was one of the many punks around this area, and the person was also holding a knife. "Hell of a way to go out even for a guy like this," I casually said.

"I wonder what he did," Suita added. As curiosity took the best of me as i examined the corpse while Suita kept his weapon trained on the late punk's head in case he turned. As i looked i saw that his leg was shot.

"Seems like someone shot him but I guess the dead got to him as he sat there screaming as he bled out," I said at length as I saw skid marks that seem to belong to a bike or scooter out the corner of my eye, "Whoever might've done that is long gone now."

I look up at Suita and stand up and he shrugged. Just as I was about to go into the store with my group, I felt something grab my ankle knocking me down flat on my face. I flipped over and saw that the punk just reanimated. Cursing up a storm, I try to shake the guy off but this one has an iron grip on me. Hiromi ran up and smashed the zombie's arm with her bat so hard I heard the bones snap but it kept pulling. One more swing and the arm tore off with my assistance as I kept pulling it with my leg. While I was shaking the severed arm off my leg, Suita kicked it down and curb stomped the thing, putting it out of its misery.

"Eat that, asshole," Suita quipped as he spat on its remains. With a chuckle, I stood up and said, "I think you've been watching way too many action movies, Sui-kun."

Suita had a laugh as well as we continued to walk back into the store, "I can't help it, Fuu-kun. Things like that just comes out on its own, besides you almost died and I don't want to put down a bro even if he turns."

Nodding as I understood that, "Same here, man."

Upon walking in, I saw that the cash register has been busted open. From the looks of things, obviously it was smashed repetitively been smashed before opening and giving up its contents. Shrugging, I had everyone searching the place for food. As I walked around, I almost ran into someone, a girl.

On instinct, we both seemed to have drawn our weapons at the same time. She held a rifle to my head while I had my .44 trained between her eyes. "Stalemate," I said lowering my gun seeing her barrel still trained on me I spoke again, "Don't worry I'm not infected, miss, also I don't wanna cause any trouble." Stating my point, I put my revolver back in its custom made holster as she also lowered her weapon as she pulled off her hood. "You look familiar," I hear her say as my group came to see.

Hiromi spoke first, "Hikari-chan?"

The girl spun around to face her and gasped saying, "Hiromi-chan, oh my God, you're okay!"

Before the rest of us had time to process what's going on the two girls embraced happily. Kiko and I exchanged looks with Suita. Quickly, the girl's reunion was stopped as Hiromi broke the hug saying, "Everyone, this is Hayashi Hikari-chan, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you all," Hikari said with a smile, "and thanks for taking care of her."

We each introduced each other one by one and with a comforting smile she nodded at us. After introductions, she said to me, "I knew it was you, Fuyu-senpai. I guess you might've not remembered me but i confronted you in the hall since i heard you once walked to school with Hiromi-chan."

I remembered that as well, "Oh that? I remember telling you it was a coincidence that we've been walking together since we've been like next door."

She waved it off and said, "Well, at least you taken care of her while I wasn't around."

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'," I said to her and I returned to business, "Um okay, we should continue searching this place for food so we can take it back to our base."

Hikari looked at me, "You have a base?"

"More like a safe rooftop," I said back, "You can come with us, we're pretty much trying to survive as much as you, plus there's strength in numbers."

"I'll go," She quickly said as we began searching around, "I gotta repay you for looking after my friend, Senpai."

I shrug as I throw in some instant ramen cups and warm bottles of juice in my bag, "Fair enough. Welcome aboard."

We walked out with full bags and bright smiles since we got so much food and, surprisingly, medications plus, we got a new member to our group. She seems strong and dependable. And obviously she knows how to really take care of herself like her best friend. With that rifle she has, I can bet she's deadly accurate. That was what we needed when we arrived...


	7. Chapter 7: Punks - Escape and More

Chapter 7: Punks - Escape – Confessions – Relocate

As we are about to turn the corner to the alleyway, we saw some guys with guns looking tough and shouting insults as I heard Sacha try to negotiate. The guys really sounded as tough as they looked so me and my team hung back.

"Look guys I don't mean any harm," I heard Sacha say, "How about you just calm down let's talk this out?"

"No way," Said a scrawny looking guy in that little gang with a shotgun, "Let us through, and let us take that little perch ya got up there." The guy made his point by cocking his shotgun.

"Buncha jackasses," I hear Suita say under his breath in disgust.

Since, we're slightly out gunned, I remember the element of surprise as I thought of a plan to signal Sacha and take the guys by surprise. It was then, I remember a signal me and Sacha made up. If we're nearby we whistle a tune or mimic a whistle sound. Since I'd mostly do animal sounds, he'll know it's me as I would use a simple bird whistle. So I whistled up to him and Sacha seemed to take notice as his tone changed a little, "all right, all right, so what's your offer for this place?"

"Okay listen here, ya cunt," Said the apparent leader who seems to be holding a pistol in his holster, "You guys let us in and as you'll give us all your stuff."

"First off, don't be so rude," Sacha said with a mocking tone, "Besides, I wont give anything to you if my friends have something to say about that."

"What friends," Joked another that surprisingly has a Howa Type 89 assault rifle as I had Hikari fire a bullet right at the leader's foot knocking him down and removing all use to the foot all together and surprising his cronies in the process.

I jumped out and said with a wide grin, "These friends," As i fired my revolver at them letting Suita and Kiko join in. The guys were pathetically screaming and running abandoning their leader as they dropped their guns and ammo.

We ceased fire as I approached the leader who is fumbling for his Glock. I sighed and casually shot the gun out of his hands and stomped on one of them as i pointed the gun at his temple. "ow, ow, ow," The man groaned as he began to negotiate, "H-hey, dude be cool here. L-look, I'm wounded s-so um just help me out and I'll leave you alone."

"Really," I asked sensing the venom in my voice, a kind of tone I never knew I was capable of, "Well, given the amount of noise we all made, that won't be an option when the dead arrive, plus I don't trust your kind on these streets." I made my point by cocking my revolver and hoping I don't get an itchy trigger finger mid sentence.

"O-okay s-so what are my options," The leader eagerly asked.

"Well," I began, "option one, we leave you here for the zombies, or two I'll be merciful and put you out of your misery right here, right now."

The thug seemed hesitant, "Is there any way that doesn't get me killed?"

I gave him a vicious look as i said in a sharper tone, "Did I stutter?"

The punk sighed as he said, "Fine then, and make it quick. I'll take option 2."

Stepping back a bit so I don't get splattered I fired the shot. After that, I turned to everyone else, "Get ready to leave, we got zombies coming."

Josh shouted down at us as he saw them through binoculars, "Oh shit, you're right Fuyu, we gotta go."

It was a lot faster than expected to get out stuff packed up to leave including the new weapons from the punks. Me, Josh and Suzuki covered everyone as the stuff got loaded up our vehicles. When it was time, the three of us got in our respective cars and booked it out of there as we still shot at those zombies. Sighs of relief all around as we set a course for our next destination. Both of us as teams conversed via walkie talkies that they found a while back, Hiromi and Hikari were walking about how they were surviving, but other than that, it was dead silent in our car. Since my group has the map, we are up front to lead the way. Right now, Kiko is riding shotgun with me by her request. At first, I got a little suspicious but I kindly accepted her offer so here she is sitting next to me. As I drove, I can't help but steal a glance at her. Even though we have seen each other a lot before I left for America, I can't help but notice how much she sort of changed aside from her long hair. First off, she has a different look in her eye, more determined and alert in comparison to her more tired and stressed look she had back then from her parents and part time job. I looked away before she caught me as I looked a bit lower from her face. I'm a bit of a gentleman so I'm a little ashamed to say this but, she's grown a little since I last seen her. I shook my head a little and paid attention to the road ahead as I took the set path we plotted. We drove past many things, crumbling and burning buildings there were zombies almost everywhere but the majority surprisingly didn't notice us.

The drive was gotten a little louder as I heard Haruko whispering something to Kiko. "Fuyu-kun," I hear her say almost startling me breaking the silence, "I-I wanted to tell you something. S-something I've wanted to say." Now, I've read some shojo manga a while back but for some reason, I have no idea where this is going. Even so, I was curious about what she'll say. Just what would my first female friend say to me?

Taking a quick breath I quickly thought about the many times we talked but still treated each other as friends...and something else as I responded with, "U-um sure."

She seemed hesitant at first, added to that, I could feel the eyes of my other friends burn into us as they listen in as she says, "F-Fuyu...I-I..." I felt my heart throbbing as though it's going to burst right out of my chest as she finally said, "I love you, F-Fuyu-kun. F-for a long t-time since we've been so close I've had a crush on you and I'll say it again, I love you so much."

The words echoed through my head as I felt time slow down. Then it hit me, all this time, the times I cared for her, helped her and even protected her I failed to realize the feelings I had for her. I hear Suita and Suzuki cheering me on as I said back to her, "I-I love you too, Kiko-chan." I saw her smile and she kissed me on the cheek as applause erupted in the car from my friends and I think from my walkie talkie as well. "Well done, Fuyu," I heard Josh say through the two-way I think I held the transmit button for too long, "You got a girlfriend. Hopefully you'll take good care of her."

"Oh I will," I say back to him as Kiko tapped my shoulder.

"Take good responsibility over me okay," She smiled as she continued, "Promise?"

"I promise," I say to her with a smile as we pull up to the destination just as the sun began to set. The building is more of an abandoned store with some bedrooms for the previous tenants. I'm comforted by the fact that Dad told me that he had people keeping this clean and structurally sound. We walked in and checked the place after securing the front entrance. The smell of something rotting lingers in the air as I check upstairs but I hear no movement of any kind there not even a moan. Alone and clutching my rifle strap where my M16 is hanging from with one hand and my other hand hovers over my revolver holster. I followed my nose to the source behind a bedroom door. I slid it open cautiously only to find a corpse of one of the building's caretakers, a knife stuck in his head with his hand clutched to it. I kept some partially digested contents that was my lunch down with a gulp and called for Josh, Suita and Suzuki to help me out with this body. The three didn't like the sight and smell but helped out anyway as i opened a window to push the body out. No one said anything about it so we headed back down to unload what we got.


	8. Chapter 8: Unpacking - Practice

**Chapter 8: Unpacking - Practice**

Andrea volunteered to keep watch as we unpacked everything and moved in to the old store. Everyone felt better about staying here since now we got a solid roof over our heads. As we moved in, we decided to separate our rooms since we have two big bedrooms. It's just typical things, guys in one room and girls in another like our school trips. Us guys had the misfortune to move into the room where we just thrown out the corpse and it still stank like such. At least we helped clear the other room in case a zombie had stowed itself in a closet or bathroom. It was tiring but we swept the whole place clean and began checking the supplies we found. "Found some extras in the hall closet," Josh said as he brought in a large box.

I helped him open the box and looked in, "Well, it seems Dad really didn't want to place everything at once," I pull out a radio of some sort and examined it. It's clearly a civilian radio, battery powered, too, but i noticed it has some improvements. For one it seems to have a mic, "I think we can transmit to others but I'm not sure about the range on this thing."

"It's a start," Sacha said.

"Let's try it out then," Josh said as we turn it on and check frequencies.

Kiko looked at the radio with us and asked, "Will this actually work?"

"I dunno," I said with all honesty, "My dad has made things like this before but i never tried them. From what we're hearing it works, somewhat."

As if on cue, we tuned into what sounds like a police emergency channel. Voices crackled into life as we heard so many things. What we heard was worse than we thought. There's a checkpoint at a bridge and it's being crowded by so many people and the dead are besieging the barricades. Suddenly, we heard that people are gathering in defiance to the police and their actions.

"Oh God," I say almost to myself as I listened, "People are going insane." The people in question say that the undead are still people and that they have just lost control. The zombies that the police and military are killing are making seem like murderers because of this. I quickly shut it off and everyone in the room was dead silent. Even Sacha's smile disappeared as he shook his head in disbelief. I myself was speechless but I eventually found the words, "Looks like we gotta watch out for people like them." Everyone nodded in agreement as we began planning for escape and relocate again before the sun set. We had some dinner and went to sleep for tonight with two of us at guard this time. Me and Kiko went first so I could teach her how to shoot with a rifle.

"is it really that easy," Kiko asked as I gave her an empty .22 rifle. I smiled at her and said, "It actually is as long as you could aim well enough to hit something." I gave her the empty weapon without telling her that it is and began directing her about hand position, stance, arm position, and looking down the sights. I won't have her pulling the trigger and working the action just yet so the empty mag is mostly a precaution in case she gets an itchy trigger finger. I know that she can handle herself well against a zombie up close but one on one is easy. Against 2 or more is not a way to go up close unless you have the skills and could react quickly enough, but she has both. I guess I'm just worried as her boyfriend, added to that, another part of me says that another person with a gun can go a long way for all of us in survival. We repeat the practice a few times and when she got comfortable i end the lesson there, "Alright, we've covered the bare basics on gun handling."

"That's it for today? Aww," She pouted like a little girl which really looked cute but I smiled and patted her head reassuringly, "We'll continue tomorrow morning, I'll take to out somewhere where we could safely practice."

She blushed at me as she stutters, "Y-you mean us alone?

I find myself blushing as well as I smile saying, "W-well yeah pretty much."

We kiss goodnight and went to our rooms to switch. It's Suita and Hiromi's turn now and I wonder what it will be like between those two. As I sleep no dreams came, instead, came many thoughts about my friends and their families. Suita has two younger twins, a brother and sister and he lived with both of his parents. Suzuki has an older sister that take care of him since his parents both died in a car accident around the same time my mom left me and my dad. That event alone almost tore our friendship apart. Kiko's an only child like me and lived in the school dorms but worked with her parents at a local family store. Haruko has a twin sister and they both once stayed together until she entered high school but they are in separate schools now I'm not sure about her parents since I never really met them.

The next morning, me and Kiko left early after breakfast to a nearby rooftop with the empty rifle, and some loaded mags. I once went to play with my BB guns for a while in secret. The roof still has some BB pellets scattered around but it's the only place I know is safe for us to practice. From there, we see a few zombies scattered among the streets and alleyways below as I hand Kiko the empty rifle. "Okay remember the posture I thought you last night," I say to her. She nods and gets into position as I say to her, "Aim for their head when you're ready pull the trigger."

She pulled the trigger and, as I expected, she jerked her aim upward expecting the kick but no shot came she looked at me thinking I tricked her and said, "Is this some kind of joke?"

I shook my head and smiled, "No, not really, see, you should be ready for the shot when you pull the trigger. You should lean in and control your breathing for better aiming."

"Control my breathing and leaning into the shot," She echoed.

"Basically, you shoot as you breathe out," I explain, "Leaning in could also help you take the kick as you fire." With that, we take practice with the same empty mag until she got used to it. Later, we graduated to real rounds as i had her take aim at a few of the zombies. I'm surprised at how fast she learned since she took out most of the targets I spotted for her on one shot each. I took out a few myself for some practice before we left. I counted at least 16 total of those things we took out, but there's still thousands more out there. We left the place using a path that included a lot of climbing and quick movements, I can't help but remember that I used this a lot whenever I have to leave and avoid unwanted attention. The whole time we held hands without letting go a few times I had to carry her on my back. I let her get closer to me as she hung on while I ran. I can't help but blush deeply as I feel her chest press against my back each time I have to carry her, but she seems happy that I'm helping her at least.

We arrived at the base and it seems safe enough. I take the walkie from my belt and tell Sacha that I'm back. When he responded after some time, he let us enter after checking the area with Josh, Andrea and himself. It's nice to be back in our base so i could now relax for the most part. I was also glad that we set up a guard system since that little fiasco with those punks because Sacha was taken off guard by them that time. As me and Kiko walked in we both saw Suita having a sort of moment with Hiromi. "So that's how it's like between them now," I whisper to Kiko.

""I guess so," Kiko whispers back, "It seems Sui-kun really grew up."

"I guess we should leave them alone," I say as they saw us. The two of them turned away from each other blushing bright red which confirmed that they are most likely official. "No need to hide it," I say with a slight laugh, "We all know me and Kiko-chan are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Suita looked at Hiromi and she looked back as she said, "W-well...U-um…"

"SO how did this begin," Kiko said arching one of her eyebrows.

"L-last night," Suita said at length, "I-I confessed to her while we were on guard."

"Awww that's so sweet," I and Kiko said at the same time and I said, "I take it that she accepted it?"

Hiromi nodded without saying anything.

"Did you kiss," I said leaning in as I approached them.

They both shook their heads.

"At least hugged or held hands," Kiko said following my lead.

The two gave in and nodded at those.

"Well close enough," I said.

"C-could you stop talking like that, Fuyu-senpai," Hiromi almost pleaded, "It's so embarrassing to talk about it now."

With a laugh I nodded and decided to back off on the subject and changed it, "So I guess your patrol was clear as well, huh?"

I saw the gears in Suita's head change as he calmed down, "A few zombies here and there. We even saw a military vehicle drive by."

"Seriously? What kind was it," I ask.

"I think it's a Humvee. Is that what they call it in America," He answered.

"A fucking humvee out here," I say shaking my head, "Did you see who was in or on it?"

He nods, "A few guys and girls about our age, from what I saw, and I think I saw the school nurse driving it."

"You mean Shizuka-sensei," I correct him, "I can't believe anyone especially the nurse could survive escaping such a madhouse at the school." It all seems so crazy but, this entire world has gone crazy so I guess this has become the norm in a fucked time. But if several other students and a few good teachers are still alive, I hope to meet them soon and hopefully they haven't gone nuts like those punks. Speaking of which, If those guys would come back we gotta be ready to bug the fuck out soon so I quickly lay out a map and check the supply boxes and found a few gas cans and what looks like a siphon and began planning runs for siphoning gas or heading back to the nearest gas station. The run will also have us taking supplies on the way. As we plan I can't help but smile at Suita and Hiromi as they both help out win planning as they trade smiles and held hands. 'A perfect match,' I think to myself, 'they protect each other and understand each other. Plus, they could really keep up with each other whenever they talk as far as I've heard.'


	9. Chapter 9: Grim Witness - Car Mystery

**Chapter 9: Grim Witness - Car Mystery**

We just mapped out the route we're taking on going for fuel. I decided to take Andrea, Kiko, Suzuki and Josh with me for the task and everyone else should stay behind. We packed up what we can carry, small rations, our weapons and some ammo, plus the siphon and two gas cans. As everyone is ready, we leave through the back entrance since we blocked the front and the path leading into it with our cars so the zombies can't get in but we can. "Nice job with the cars, again, Fuyu," Josh said, "The zombies aren't getting in as far as we've seen."

"Let's hope it stays that way, eh, Josh-san," Suzuki says.

"Andrea," I call out to her, "are the streets clear?"

Andrea, who is standing on the car blocking the path leading to the back door, is watching intently for anything in general that would pose a threat to us, "It's clear, come on."

We all climbed over the car and onto the streets. We decided to check the cars first before checking the surrounding stores for food. As we approach the first car a few blocks up the street which looks pretty old, I remember one thing I learned from a buddy of mine in the states. He said that I should open up the fuel intake and take a whiff, if I smell a lot of gas, I should start. I insert the siphon and get ready to retrieve the gasoline, I heard this might taste terrible if I'm not careful so I place my mouth on the siphon and sucked up the gasoline from the tank. He said the gas would keep pouring out as though it's being pumped out continuously. The gasoline finally came up and I accidently caught a sip of it. Coughing in disgust, I place the gas can's opening under the siphon which is flowing with the fuel. "Ugh," I groan still tasting the gasoline on my tongue.

"You alright, Fuu-kun," Suzuki asked me.

"Yeah," I say, "Almost swallowed a bit of gasoline."

"You sure you're okay," Kiko asked.

"I'm fine," I answer with a smile as the car's tank seems to have emptied filling the gas can, "Don't worry."

As I capped the can, we heard a terrified scream. We turned to its source and saw someone, a lone woman in an alleyway attempting to run from a large group of zombies. I had everyone take cover and aim to try and save her but a couple of them bit her when we took aim. All we did was sit and watch, stunned in horror as we watched the zombies tear her apart and eat her. I felt bile containing my breakfast rise in my throat but I gulped hard to keep it down and signaled for us to keep moving to get what we need. I'll never forget that, because I know she saw us as she reached out for us futily calling for help as they tore her open. Kiko looked the other way but I know she heard it, Suzuki and Josh watched with me in a grim mix of disgust and horror while Andrea didn't seem too fazed by it but I could see it in her eyes.

We were walking away as Kiko suddenly said, "We coulda saved her." I had to stay silent because I was half thinking the same thing but I knew it would be a bad idea and I am not one to start an argument with someone so close to me. Suzuki, as direct and fluent as he is, hesitated, "W-we don't know how long she has been running or if she was infected before they bit her," he paused, "I'm sorry but even if we could help her, the zombies would be so close to us that we might not escape alive."

"A-alright," Kiko says sadly, "You're right."

I had to hold her hand to comfort her as we continued walking, "I wish the same as you but it's too late, I'm sorry."

She nods as we continued to complete our mission, fill up the gas cans and grab some supplies along the way. One car we found had a bunch of supplies for us, but I know how things like this go in situations like this so I had everyone stay alert in case it was a trap. The trunk was locked, but I took a breath and broke the window on the driver's side. Surprisingly, there was no alarm, I felt a growing sense of suspicion as I unlocked the doors and cautiously opened the trunk expecting an elaborate booby trap. Instead, I got nothing but the ample amount supplies but I quickly turned my attention to my group. I looked and checked everyone and saw that no ambush came. Relieved, I called to Josh and Suzuki to help pack up the supplies into our bags letting Kiko and Andrea keep watch. Once everything was packed up i called out to the girls to make sure, "Is it still clear?"

Andrea called back, "All clear for now on my side. We got a few zombies coming though."

"They seem far enough for us to get away, though," Kiko added.

"Okay," I say, "let's go then."

Everyone nodded as we left as fast as possible in case an ambush, if any, is coming late. The walk back was almost uneventful as we had to put down a few zombies including what was left of the woman we saw but during that the car kept bothering me...Why was it sitting out there still chocked full of stuff that anyone would jump for? Why was it there in the first place? So many questions on this but i shake it off before I lose myself in thought until we're back to base.

When we returned, we unpacked our newfound supplies and laid them out on the table a few packs of batteries, small boxes of food and a 12-pack of water bottles none of them were previously opened, and even a few boxes of ammo. Jackpot. "Whoa, where'd you get that stuff," Suita asked as he saw the supplies.

"We had a lucky find," I answer, "an abandoned car, filled with this stuff. I thought it was a trap but for now we're safe."

"Hopefully, it'll stay that way," Hiromi says.

Sacha came down from watch and saw our haul, "Amazing, this could really help us in the long run."

"I guess so," I say, "I presume you overheard?"

"Most of it, yes," He answered.

"Good, we should be on high alert, then, in case whoever left it there came back to an empty car and found us."Everyone agreed as we decided to stay and take shifts on guard. Everyone, including me, are set to bug out at a moment's notice if any attack comes and we cant fight it. When night came, we had three of us at watch. Suzuki, Hikari and Josh are currently up for tonight. The rest of us sleep lightly in case something comes up. 'This is gonna be a long night', I think to myself before closing my eyes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares - Encounter

**Chapter 10: Nightmares - Encounter**

It was only yesterday when we got those supplies so we had to stay on guard almost 24/7 during the night, I had anyone who's assigned as guards would check up on us as well as checking all areas on the first and second floor. Everyone else was supposed to sleep but I couldn't sleep at all. That woman that was eaten alive haunts my dreams but instead I see my loved ones getting eaten as I make futile attempts to save them waking up before the undead bear down on me. Each time, I wake up in sweating as I let out a silent yelp as I bolt upright in my futon. Kiko, who I asked to sleep right next to me, is my only comfort and anchor to sanity and morality. I lie back down and hold her hand, but I realize that she's also awake, "Something wrong, Fuyu?"

I take a breath, knowing that I won't be able to hide anything from her, I explain about my recent nightmares. As I talked, I felt better as I let her listen to me unloading my troubles onto her. Yet, she listened to me like she did every time I sought for someone to talk to whenever my best friends aren't available.

When I finished talking to her, she waited for anything more for a little bit and said, "I'm bothered by that, too, but we all know that you shouldn't let it get you down, Fuyu. You said it once before all this happened, 'Even if this world gets fucked up, don't let it get to you,' right?"

I smile since she remembered, "Yeah, you're right, but I guess it still means that I'm human."

Kiko giggled, "Yeah, we should be holding onto that humanity."

"Yeah," I sadly say, "I think I almost lost mine during that raid."

"Stop it," she said mimicking my tone, "We all know you disliked those kinds of people to that extent."

Damn...The way she says it sometimes it seems like she sees it as a common occurrence, but I won't say it's not true. Yes, I do despise those street punks going around town, thinking that they own the place this was why I kept my switchblade and revolver on me in the first place. So I nod since I know she's right.

At the door, I see Sacha at the door, he must've heard everything as he said, "Sorry to interrupt, Fuyu, but it's your time to keep watch."

"That so? Well, then let's go, Kiko," I say.

"Coming," She cheerfully says. I smile at her as I'm happy that she can shake off things like this as easily as I could. We grab our guns and head for our designated 'posts' by various windows. We both got the front windows, others who are up for guard is Suita and Hiromi watching the back windows. As I watch, I spend time checking my gun and cleaning it to keep my mind busy, Kiko knows things like this well since she's seen me passing time doing other things and smiles at me. Later, as I just loaded a full mag into my M16 after feeling assured that my gun is fully functional, we spot a familiar bus stopping in front of our hideout. Checking my action and switching off the safety to semi-auto, I signal Suita and Hiromi that the bastard teacher is here. They come to see just in time to see Shido-sensei step out to investigate. When he looks up, I know he could see us because he has a pretty twisted grin on his face, "Well, well, well, looks like my old students are here to welcome me."

"Look what the cat dragged in," Suita says with a mix of his characteristic casualness and hatred, "I'm surprised you lived this long in this shithole."

"Ooh, strong words coming from one of my...favorite students," Shido said back trying to keep a cool demeanor covering what I hear is insanity.

"What the hell do you want from us, Shido," I shout down to him.

"Well, young Fuyu Seishin, I never knew you'd show yourself to me," He began, "But merely, we're simply searching for a place to hole up in and your place just happens to be a prime spot for me and my...followers."

"Followers," I echo as i see some of the students show themselves. I shook my head to see some of the students I always knew as shallow idiots that would follow anyone step out like Yuuki Miku and Tsunoda. "So," he began once more, "How about you let us in, hmm? We promise to not get in your way."

I look behind me and see everyone else has woken up. Suzuki, Haruko and Hikari all knew that guy well and I could tell they're disgusted. "I don't believe a single word that comes out of that mouth of yours, Shido," I end up saying, "You have done nothing but beat us down, disgrace us, and you built up the nerve to try and gain our trust now? What a joke!"

I can see the annoyance in his face as he says as he starts walking forward, "Now, child, I have no idea what you're talking about, all I did was teach you to be stronger so we can survive this world."

I aim my gun at him stopping him in his tracks as I say, "Enough of your bullshit, Shido, one more step and you're Swiss cheese." Kiko, Suita and Hiromi are ready to shoot as well and I can't help but feel the satisfaction seeing him briefly look scared.

"Hey," He began, "No need for violence, kids, and listen-"

"No, you listen, you son of a bitch," shouted Suita, "After all you've done to your students, including me and my friends, how do you think for a SECOND that we're gonna listen to you!?"

Below, one of his students stepped foreward, Yuuki Miku - a girl I always saw as an attention-seeking, smut of a woman. "Come on," She said, putting on a seductive voice that makes me shudder in disgust, "At least let us in, we promise to behave."

Shido's confidence seemed to have been regained as he steps even closer but I fire a warning shot between his feet before he had a chance to say shit. "Don't even think about it, Shido," I shout at him angrily, "Next shot would be between the eyes, courtesy of Hiyashi Hikari on my signal." The sound of her loading and working the action on her rifle addresses my statement.

Shido now close enough to see his face seems shocked but he simply adjusts his glasses as he finally says, "I implore you to let us in, and my faithful followers are merely your classmates. I never mean anything to harm or hinder your group. So, what do you say?"

"I never knew you had the balls to say crap like this to save your skin while we have a bullet in the chamber with your name in it," I say, "and I won't hesitate to make the signal to shoot you."

He opens his mouth but I start to count down as I get ready to signal the shot. I can see him grudgingly calling his students back in to the bus and shooting a poisonous glare at us before getting in to drive. "Coward," I say under my breath.

"Damnit," Suita said feeling disappointed, "I woulda loved to see him at least get shot anywhere."

"Hopefully next time, Suita," I say to him, "But he'll expect no mercy from me."

"You're not alone, there, Fuyu," Kiko said, "I was about to shoot him as well."

"I'm sure all of us did," Suzuki added.

"Well, we should get ready to leave," I say, "We were pretty noisy and we might have some undead guests coming." Everyone agreed as we began packing up our things so we can all bug out immediately when the time comes.


	11. Chapter 11: Close yet Fun Escape - Risks

Fuyu(Author): Sorry for being overdue with this chapter, a few other people are demanding things for my longest ongoing and first fanfic, RWBY - Gris (OC) check it out on my profile on your own time if you're a fan of RWBY by Roosterteeth.

Chapter 11: Close yet Fun Escape - Risky Shortcut

The group of zombies I predicted came and woke us all up and we rushed down the stairs for our cars. I was thankful for the intuition of loading up our essential stuff on the car so we can have our personal stuff in our bags so we can leave quickly. When we got down to the cars, my car is on the side alley of the shop while Josh's is at the front, I switched on the radio just in time to hear him say, "Those fuckers are almost on us! The car won't start!"

I dropped the radio after I said, "Hang on," as I turned the key which brought my car up, put it into gear and practically skidded to protect Josh and his group. I had to roll down the windows a bit to create gun slits for my friends to fire from inside the car to hold off the zombies. There isn't many, at least under 85 as far as headcount goes since it's hard to see shit from my side, but they're a little close for comfort. Thankfully, Josh got his car revving up before we all got fucked over by this horde of gouls. As we drove, we hit a few late arrivals of while on the road while firing at those that are too close. I said on the radio that we make this a little game, we slowed a few kpm as Josh agreed and fired at the zombies taking turns killing zombies as we pass them by. The rules are simple, one successful kill means 1 extra shot, when you miss, it's the other side's turn, hitting a zombie with the car is counted as a miss. When the game ended as the amount of zombies dwindled for some reason, we racked up a total of 43 for my team and 42 for Josh's team with plenty of ammo to spare.

"Damn," Josh commented over the radio, "we were getting a tie when you had to make the winning shot with that magnum."

"Never settle for ties in competition, I always say, Josh," I respond, "For me, it's win or lose."

We got into our usual formation. I'm in front, Josh's in back after signing off. Outside the competition, all zombies seemed fair game so we shot those that are too close and are in the way.

By the time we cleared the way, we found the bridge. Damn place was crowded with cars and civilians with the dead besiging the barricades manned by police and military who are trying to gun down the horde. With no other choice, we tried to find another way around. "How about we try the river," Suggested Suita, "It's not really that deep.

I pondered that thought for a moment and said, "I'm not sure if the car can take that much water without damage, same goes for our friends behind us."

I left my radio on transmit so both groups could hear and Josh responded with, "I was thinking the same thing, our cars aren't amphibious or at least military grade. So I'm not sure about goin' into the drink with the thought of getting our cars damaged."

"Do we even have a choice," Added Suzuki, "I'm sure all the other bridges going across are blocked."

I began thinking harder considering the cars we're in. I stop the car by the river and got out as I try to remember the enhancements my dad made to my car other than the bulletproofing and reliability. What else did he put in? I just gotta remember... "I am sure that this thing might make it in water" I remember my father saying, "so I raised the frame a little and did some waterproofing to keep the water out of critical components, I never tested it yet but I'm sure it'll take a few feet of water."

I stop and look at the river. It's mostly been for draining out storm water as always. I remember as a kid while here, I played a lot in the river. With a floatie, I remember barely touching the bottom of the river as a kid. I look at everyone since they got out and asked Josh about his car, "Can your car take some water?"

He shrugged, "When I said mine might not, I had to double check to see while we stopped here. I still have doubts but it looked sound for at least under a few feet of water. I guess there's no other choice."

Reluctantly, we all got in and drove into a shallow area of the river. I had to pray constantly and by the time we made it to the middle without problems, I thanked God for this stroke of luck and continued driving. I checked up on Josh and it seems he was doing good as well. Kiko was sitting next to me in the passenger seat and she smiled at me which made me feel even better by the time we got back onto dry land on the other side of the river. We stopped to rest as soon as we're both clear of the water. I got out of the car and looked back at where we just came from. All I could see was smoke, helicopters, planes and fires above the buildings. "Seems kinda crazy that we survived that," I say as everyone got out of the cars to see as well.

"Looks like it," Andrea says in agreement, "But we survived regardless of what's going on."

"I...I wonder how many people we left there," Suzuki commented.

Suita put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's not think about it too much, bro."

"You got a point there," Sacha said to both of them, "Let's just hope those survivors make it out alive."

"The only thing I was mostly concerned about was a zombie coming out of the water," Josh commented which brought a little laugh from everyone. "Well we made it unscathed so far," I say after the laughter petered out, "Let's us just rest here for now, as it seems, the zombies aren't going to be too close."

Everyone agreed and relaxed a little as we set up a little temporary camp. We all sat and had something to eat as we set up tarps using the blankets from our futons for some shade. We relaxed and talked about each other's lives whenever we felt comfortable while planning a new route. "So you three have been friends for...how long," asked Josh.

"Well," I began, "Since elementary school, I guess. My dad was still in the Military and I was taken care of by my mom during that time."

"The three of us literally ran into each other on the first weeks during P.E," Said Suita while laughing a little," I remember that we fought a bit but then laughed it off like it was no big deal since we just pointed fingers at each other during that little fight."

"You laughed the most since you fell over again," Suzuki said while snickering.

"That's because Fuu-kun pushed me over," Suita said folding his arms, "Ah, speaking of our nicknames, we began calling each other like we did since the 3rd grade."

"Sui-kun suggested it," I say, "I'm sure he said, 'friends give each other nicknames all the time in manga,' or something."

"Well you didn't seem bothered about it," Suzuki said, "In fact you even supported it."

I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment as I hear it, "You got used to it, and called us by our nicknames as well." Suzuki punched me on the shoulder, "Yeah I admit I got used to that." We had a laugh as though this apocalypse never started despite the imminent danger. We ended up as though we're all just hanging out.

After the laughter petered out once more, I notice something on the map. On the map as I remember that Dad shown me a small crate on this bank under the bridge. Kiko noticed as well and said, "Huh, well let's go see."

We both walk there with our weapons in hand. Upon arrival we actually find the crate that has a claymore mine on it attached to a simple tripwire system. "Easy enough," I say as I disarm the mine and wire the way my dad taught me and crack open the crate letting food and ammo spill out, as I whisper, "Jackpot, thanks Dad." We both load our packs with the supplies and returned to the group where everyone seems to be having some fun with target practice. I had to whistle to them to get their attention as I shown them the boxes of ammo. "Sweet," Josh says in English and switches to Japanese saying, "We have way more than enough make up for the ammo we spent in that getaway game we did."

"Let's hope it lasts, then," I say, "Also, we gotta get moving. We could get out of this city soon."

"Yeah, you're right," Sacha said, "Hopefully, it'll be a lot better than the hell we've seen in this city out there." No one else said anything as we got into the cars and drove up the ramp and back onto the streets.


	12. Chapter 12: Silent Ride - Encounter

Fuyu(Author): We finally meet Takashi's group in this chapter so...Get ready to completely throw the original story out the window.

Chapter 12: Silent Ride - Encounter

The drive up to the streets above was nice as we've met with none of those undead to ruin our day. Yet, the streets were strangely quiet all around us. Even the sounds of gunfire and undead moans sounded so faint. Suddenly, just as we were about to get our bearings, were stopped by a Humvee with many familiar faces. Behind us, Josh spoke into the radio, "What the hell, man? What's going on up front?"

"We got company," I answer, "Looks like someone in the Humvee."

"Should we get ready to fight," Suzuki asks me as has his .22 rifle ready.

"I don't think they're hostile," Suita says, "Plus, isn't that the Humvee we saw a few nights ago?"

"Looks like it," I say as I get out with my arms up leaving my weapon in the car, "Hey, don't shoot. We're not looking for a fight of any kind."

Two people on top of the Humvee are there and one of them says, "I recognize you, you're from Fujimi Academy right?"

"Yeah, that's right," I say giving the speaker a good look. I recognize his face and hairstyle as his hair is dark and messy as he gives me a look of recognition.

"We've haven't officially met. Thankfully, you're not here to fight," he says, "I'm Komuro Takashi, I think I saw you and your friends skipping out a few times at class."

'So I was seen,' I think to myself as I say aloud, "Yeah, that's right, I'm Seishin Fuyu my friends are with me along with a few more in my group," I gesture to them as they look out, "I assure you we're not infected."

"I'll take your word on that, Seishin-san," He says as he pats the top of the jeep, "Wanna join us?"

I look to my friends and they all agreed so I say, "The more the merrier, I guess."

"I'll take that as a yes," He says with a smile.

From the window, a bespectacled girl with long twintails that I completely remember says to us, "We're heading to my family's estate so stay with us."

I nod and get into the driver's seat and drove behind them. On the radio, josh said, "Well, that went much better than I expected. I actually thought that they'll just leave us or worse, shoot us."

"They're not animals," I answer, "They're humans, like us, and intend to keep it that way."

"By the way, we should have given them a radio," Suita says, "Can't keep up a good group without communication."

"Oh shit, you're right," I say out of realization, "Next time, maybe, when we're all up close to talk face to face."

We quickly see a lot of the undead crowding the streets as we drive. More and more the closer we get to their destination until we are near a freeway that's infested with the damn things. Beyond that, I see what appears to be a roadblock.

"Oh shit," I say when I see what's ahead when we drive up to them. I was thinking to just to stop and ask what to do when Komuro's jeep plows through the undead. I have found no choice but to follow as Josh began to do the same. Three of our cars together had all formed our own paths through the horde and stopped before the fence as it seemed to be reinforced. Since we're all parallel, I get my gun and roll down the window. I look to my side as I see that both of the riders on the roof fell off. "You guys okay," I shout to them, as I heard gunfire. A shotgun, no less. Now with the hatch open, a rather big guy with long hair and glasses seemed to be shouting instructions to Komuro after he said, "Their fine, one of us just fell off." I then see him firing a very familiar gun, an Armalite AR-10.

I briefly smile at his gun and asked Suzuki to hand me a reflex sight from a bag. "Looks like we got one hell of a fight on our hands," I say to everyone as I attach the sight. I see Suzuki behind me to my left sitting on the windowsill and firing with his .22 rifle. I switch the safety off to semi-auto and fire shot after shot into the crowd before us. Hikari is shooting as well with her hunting rifle. Far to my left, I see Josh's group is opening fire as well out the corner of my eye. The fight felt like it is going on forever as more zombies began to get closer. I hear a different gun coming from my far right as I realize that they have more guns than just a shotgun and AR-10. Despite my usual need to keep going, I began to lose hope but kept shooting and reloading. Suddenly, I saw Komuro armed with an empty Ithaca M37 and a dark-haired girl with a wooden sword charge through and seem to be carving a path. I signal Josh and his group to hold fire along with my group as I notice that they're attracting the horde away from us. As their diversion began to work for a lot of them, so I actually get out off the car and run up to Komuro's ride, shooting along the way. "What the hell was up with that," I shout at the guy still in the turret hatch.

"We have a dog that was with a little girl that we have with us," The guy says to me, "he just jumped out to fight and suddenly, Takashi just said, 'Zero can't do it alone,' and charged in holding that shotgun as a club. Busujima-san joined him as they just diverted them away from us. By the way I'm Kohta"

"The name's Fuyu. And also that's just fucking insane," I say in disbelief as I back off from the zombies while firing off round after round until I heard the dreadful click of an empty mag, "Oh fuck...oh fuck, oh fuck..."

As the undead got closer, Kohta picked up a little girl and told her to get over the fence. The girl protested and cried as the same thing was about her dad. My blood ran cold as I about that. 'So, I'm not the only one who saw their dad die,' I think to myself disregarding the fact that I pulled the trigger on him by his request. I was about to charge foreword like Komuro did until I heard a woman shout commands and men in full riot gear and what looks like pressurized water cannons bring up a ladder to us while a few men with the water cannons blast away the infected. With no choice to question it, we climb the ladders over the fence and touch down on the other side. As the school nurse thanked the leader, the woman removed her helmet revealing her to be of striking resemblance to the twintailed girl aka Saya Takagi, the smartest of her class.

When Saya called out, "mommy," and hugged her is when it confirms it all about their relationship. I turn to where Komuro and the girl ran up to and see that they are safe. When Takagi turned to look after her reunion the two ran off. "They'll be fine," Kohta said to her with a reassuring smile, "They'll be just fine."

"How so," I ask, "I mean, you sure they'll survive here?"

"Oh, you bet," Kohta said, "Takashi's lived his life in this area since childhood so he knows this place like the back of his hand."

"Really? Well then," I say, "I was born here as well, but since my late father's in the military I got to travel around. He even got invited to America for some time and took me with him."

"Did you say military," He asks me.

"Um y-yeah I did, why," I cautiously say.

"So that explains your weapons," He joyously says to me, "The M16 that you have there, you must've got it from the States and reassembled it here! What other weapons do you have!?"

I take a step back from him but asked Haruko to hand me back my .44 Magnum revolver. "Will this satisfy you," I ask as I hand him the gun.

"Whoa! Are you serious," He exclaims, "This is a S&W model 629 Stealth Hunter .44 magnum!" He twirls it around like a giddy cowboy as he says, "You gotta show me more of your guns once we're at the estate!"

I smile a little, hiding how creeped out I am towards him. So with that, we head to the estate as we also hear the cars getting retrieved. All that we did along the way was introducing ourselves to each other mostly to Komuro's team, but we didn't touch on each other's stories just yet. I actually smiled at the little girl, Alice, mostly out of feeling since I really have a soft spot for children. Even Kiko says, "Hi," to her which is when I remember that she worked as a part-time babysitter before the shit hit the fan. Looking at the group we joined, I just hope things will go smoothly.


	13. Chapter 13: Safe For Now

Fuyu: Well shit, it's been a LONG while since my last update on this, folks.

Chapter 13: Safe For Now

We were escorted to the mansion and I was surprised to see none of the undead around seemingly for miles. Up front at the gates are armed guards with assault rifles both of them saluted the woman and let us in after talking with the guards. As we passed through the gates, we were met with a beautiful sight. The mansion itself was massive and beautiful as everything from the windowpanes to the walls themselves. "Make yourselves at home," Saya's mother says to us, "You'll be safe here, I assure you."

"Thanks for taking us in, Takagi-san," I say to her as I bow in thanks, "I hope we're not causing any more touble than there already is."

"It's no trouble at all," The woman said, "the estate became a refugee camp. You are lucky to make it through ahead of the people at the bridges."

We heard of what's going on at the bridges, all of them are being besieged by undead and rioters, a few of them has both of them the same time. All of which are in scattered reports on various radio frequencies. "So what now," Suita asked, "Should we just stay here?"

"You're safe here," Saya's mother said, "No need to worry about anything. We also have a refugee camp off to the side in the yard."

"I see," Suzuki says to himself as he looks to the side seeing the camp, "It's a surprise that so many people made it."

"I don't think this was so smooth at first," Andrea pointed out. Everyone looked at her briefly in surprise and later in curiosity, "Remember? One bite will soon turn you, right? I imagine this is more like half the refugees that initially came here."

"Makes sense," I say, "I guess that's panic for you."

"Yes," Saya's mother said as we walk up the steps to the front door, "Sadly, we had to put down or kick out many infected people. Even worse, many of the refugees refuse to believe what's going on."

My schoolmates and me look at each other. I know that we all remember over the radio about what's happening on one of the bridges. "Well anyways," Suita says, "I guess we'll be living here for a while."

She nodded as she opened the door, inviting them in with a smile and a gesture. Everyone just looked at each other and then accepted to invitation gracefully. We were just basically told to stay in one of the guest rooms. Before we asked, some servants came and directed us to our rooms. A little surprised, we headed into our rooms. It was then I remembered I had to introduce each other. "Hey, um, anyways," I began as the brown haired girl was laid down onto the bed face down, "I almost forgot about introductions. Our meeting was a little hasty."

Suzuki adjusts his glasses, the first time I've seen him do so since this started, I even wonder how those weren't broken yet, "We're familiar by face, but it's better that we know each other's names. It's nice to know especially in this crazy world," He glances at the school nurse, "though, there's no need for the school nurse to introduce herself. We had our fair share of visits to your office."

"Nice to have Shizuka-sensei," I add, "Bites from those undead fucks can't be treated, but any other injury could be treated to some extent."

"Speaking of which," said the brown haired girl who seems quite livid at the moment, "My back kinda hurts because Takashi shot that large rifle using me as a stand," Calming down, she then introduce herself, "I'm Rei Miyamoto, by the way."

"I know Saya, Kohta, Takashi and Alice," I say, "Who was that girl that ran with Takashi? I heard about her but I never gotten to know her name really."

"I'm kinda surprised you don't know her," Rei said, "Her name was Saeko Busujima."

"Oh, her," Kiko said, "I met her some time ago while I was training with my Judo team."

"Wait, that was you," Rei said looking surprised, "I heard you became the captain of that team."

"It wasn't that much of an achievement," Kiko said holding out her hands acting modest.

I look down at the dog and knelt down to pet him saying, "I assume this little guy is Zero." The dog barked seemingly in affirmative. "Zero," I repeated, "Like the WWII Japanese fighter plane?"

"Nice you recognize it," Kohta said, "I named him myself."

"Strong name," I comment as I introduce ourselves to Komuro's group. After that, we all chose our rooms and unpacked what we can. We all agreed on one room for each 2 of us. One thing I expected was that Kiko paired up with me. I smile at her since she was acting a lot cuter than I usually saw her. In my mind, I subconsciously knew where this is going. Out the window, I could see our cars being taken in.

I felt relieved to see that our cars are okay in case we need to get the hell out of here for any reason. Come to think of it, I think we won't be leaving right now at least. As of now, we should stay the course and hold here. However, for how long is the problem. Takagi, the smart girl, seems to be irritable around her own mother and is sure to get us to leave once the cars are given back to us and we get some supplies. Our guns are taken away from us but Kohta seems to have them taken care of for now. Another thing to point out is the other people in the mansion grounds all camped out in the lawn. There's something weird about them when I heard them talk as we walked in. From what I hear from them is absurd, reminds me of the police transmission I accidentally intercepted on my radio a few days ago about the bridge. The more ignorant people at the camps still believe that the zombies are just really sick humans that could still be reasoned with. Those people are clearly in denial, oblivious to what has been likely been going on all over the world. Ah...I guess just let fools be foolish as long as they don't get in anyone's way...As long as we're safe...for now...


	14. Chapter 14: Quality Time

Fuyu: Playing true to the M rating, I'll be throwing in some lemons :3 I had a bit of practice in a few forums I've been to, I hope yo like it.

Chapter 14: Quality Time

Since we all agreed to stay here and wait for Komuro and Saeko for the time being, we began to get to know some of the people here. I hear the girls casually talking and the occasional cries of pain which Kiko explains the nurse had to treat Rei's aching back which apparently was due to Komuro using her as a firing platform. I grimaced as I know from various girls I had went with before the shit hit the fan and currently Kiko, she will be really angry at him. "So, what now," I eventually ask her as we walk down the halls holding hands, "What if something happens to those two, then what?"

"We'll have to leave, of course," Kiko says until it dawned on her, "If they let us."

I sigh as I know for a fact that the grownup adults wont let us leave thinking this place is completely safe from attack if it happens. "I guess we'll have to help out or chill," I suggest, "We can't just be sitting with our thumbs up our asses with nothing to do here, right?"

"I highly doubt the adults will let us help around," she says as we stop by the room the two of us were given to stay in, "How about we...relax?" After she says those four words in a certain tone - which, for the life of me, I couldn't exactly pinpoint - I see a blush blossom on her face. I could only think of one of two things, one of them is what my dirty mind is leaning toward as we head into the room. It was like any room you would expect at some 4 star hotel, spacious, comfy, welcoming and quite modest in design.

"S-so what are we doing here," I innocently ask as she closes the door behind us. Kiko, who didn't talk much for a little bit turns to me and gently puts her hands on my shoulders seemingly begging for something.

"F-Fu-kun," She begins as I listen, "S-since we have some time to settle down...I want to have some...special time with you..."

"Wh-what do you mean, Kiko," I ask as I feel my face burning up as I blush, "Y-you mean..."

Kiko simply nods, "I-I didn't know what this feeling was when we had spent so much time together since you helped me. I just had a talk with that school nurse and... now I know...s-so can we take this relationship up a notch?"

My eyes widen as I hear her say that. The lust I'm feeling is making me want to say yes but my rational side is in conflict. The decision is leaning towards 'yes' as I feel her press against me. Then I think deeply feeling my dirty thoughts I had about her long ago surface. The decision was final as I pressed my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Kiko seemed to gladly take the kiss as I feel her hands snake up my back gripping at my shirt. We break the kiss as we headed for the bed as she took off my shirt revealing my bare torso.

"You seemed to have worked out a lot," She says delicately laying her fingers on my body as though I'm made of glass sending nervous shivers up my spine at her touch as I respond with, "I get a lot of down time in America so I keep getting invited to the gym by some of my athletic friends there a few times."

She giggles and says, "You still looked great back then." She then continues with her handiwork as she undoes my pants and pulls it down along with my boxers revealing my cock which is currently at a solid 7 inches.

She gasps at my size, "S-so big...!" She tentatively grabs my cock as she gives it a small tug causing my breath to hitch as she says suddenly, "I-I'm sorry..."

"N-no it's okay, it felt good," I say to her as she then began stroking it a bit more. My reflex from the pleasure just brings more moans as she then began licking it. It felt too good as she kept up her movements and even advanced to sucking on me. Even though it was a first time for both of us, I managed to keep delaying my reflex to cum but it became too much as she sucked deeper. "K-Kiko, I-I'm gonna..." I moan as I am at the edge of release.

This only made her hasten her movements as I shoot my load into her mouth. As I came, she sucked up what she can as she pulled away and actually swallowed my semen. "It..." Kiko begins as she blushes. "It didn't taste as bad as I expected..." She then takes off her own clothes stopping a bit at her undergarments. Red stripes are all I see of her bra and panties as I simply say with an almost teasing smirk as I scoot up to her, "You look so cute, Kiko."

"Don't say that, Fu-Kun you're making me blush," She says covering her face.

I chuckle lightly as I then say, "Come here, then, let's do it." I beckon her over as she does I help her out of her last bits of clothing and lays her down on the bed. With Kiko's gentle, guiding hand, she guides my tip to her womanhood as she says, "B-be gentle, it's my first time after all." I nod and slowly enters her folds as this is my first time as well, I gasp feeling her walls around me but I keep myself in control as I go deeper listening to her moan in both pain in pleasure. As I finally break her hymen, I stop seeing the blood leak out and look at her as I say, "You alright?"

"I-I am, j-just wait a moment," She says as I oblige and wait a few seconds for her to give me a nod to start moving. As I thrust, her pained moans from before are now pleasured moans as she holds onto me by my shoulders as she manages to say in between moans, "Oh! Oh! Fuyu! I love you so much!"

I smile as I say back in between breaths, "I love you too, Kiko." I then pick up speed as I instinctively touch her big breasts, which she doesn't seem to mind. I feel her push back against me as we both make love. In the midst of all this pleasure, though, my rational side signals that we don't have protection but I guess it's too late at the moment. I quickly shake off the feeling as I kiss her lips in a fit of passion to which she gladly returns. As we both seem to near our climaxes our movements have become rougher practically making the bed squeak below us from our efforts. "Shit," I grunt as I am already at the edge, "I'm gonna cum I'll have to pull- huh!?"

Kiko had wrapped her legs around my waist as she says lustfully, "I-I want you to fill me, please! Let's cum together!" We then both moan loudly as we both had our orgasm as I flop down on top of her as we both rode our orgasm. "Naughty girl," I say with a playful smile after I caught my breath, "But what if you'll get pregnant?"

"The school nurse handed me some 'morning after' pills," She says with a smile, which brought a strange feeling to me. 'A school nurse in possession of birth control pills,' I think to myself, 'That's quite something for a nurse to have yet somewhat concerning.' I then just smile at her as we both kissed for the third time. Little did I know, both my buddies are at the door but they left probably have also heard me and Kiko fuck. I didn't mind it anyways as I am happy that we're in a more serious relationship.


	15. Chapter 15: Deeper Relationships

Fuyu: As for a request from a friend (AnimegirlHiromi), this chapter will also include lemons. Also this chapter will be in Suita's perspective.

Chapter 15: Deeper relationships

The other day, I heard my best bud finally getting it on with Kiko-chan. It actually got me thinking about my relationship with Hiromi. Will she be just as willing to deepen our relationship that much? Will she enjoy it? I even remember her telling me a bit of her past where she was raped which worries me even more. So many more things have been rushing through my head and coincidently, I run into Hiromi herself. I froze for a quick moment as my thoughts left me in the gutter but I collected myself as I said a simple, "Hey."

"Hey," Hiromi says with a smile as she also seems she could read my face like a book, "You want something, Suita?"

"A-ah... um... well..." I stammer as I search for the right words to say, "C-can we talk? In our room?" We were both assigned a guest room for ourselves like Fuu-kun and Kiko-chan but I saw no problem with it before but now I see one reason why. Anyways, Hiromi nods with an innocent smile and we both walked to our room. The walk didn't take us that long but I swear it felt like minutes instead of seconds as I try to plan what to say next. One wrong word or move could ruin our relationship forever.

As We finally walk in, I feel a red hot blush form on my face due to the thoughts I've been having but I manage to hide it, take a breath and get my head outta the gutter. We both sat down on the bed holding hands as Hiromi asks me with a cute, innocent look on her face she always wears, "So what do you wanna talk about, Suita?"

I pause for a moment as I could feel her searching my face for an answer. After some time thinking I sigh and decide to take a shot, "I-I've been wanting to ask..." I pause for another second biting my lip.

"Ask what," Hiromi pressed on.

'I don't wanna hurt her,' I think to myself nervously as I take another breath and slowly but gradually say, "I-I've been wondering...I-Is it okay if we should take our relationship up a notch?"

"What do you mean," Hiromi asks again but then realizes it as she blushes brightly, "B-but Suita..."

"What happened in your past would not be repeated," I say now a little more confidant, "I'll be gentle but if you don't want to, I understand..."

I suddenly felt her squeeze my hand as she places her free hand on my thigh as I hear these words come out of her mouth, "N-no...L-let's do it. I-I want to be closer to you, Suita."

My jaw dropped upon hearing this. I hear that she's nervous from the tone in her voice but her body language shows that she's completely honest and wants to have this special moment with me. I gulped as to try to keep my heart out of my throat as I say, "O-okay."

I tentatively scoot closer to her so our lips are inches from each other. In one swift motion our lips were both pressed together and locked into a deep kiss as we lie down on the bed with me on top. The kiss tasted so good as I felt lighter. Remembering tips from some vulgar friends on the outside my usual circle of friends, I gently massage her breasts, an action she didn't protest to. As we broke the kiss to catch our breaths, I felt hot and I could tell the she does as well. "I-I guess this is the part we should take off our clothes," I say with an awkward smile as I took off my shirt.

Hiromi nods as she helps me get my shirt off so I began to help her get her top off. We both went back and fourth helping get each other's clothes off quickly. When our clothes came off I finally had a chance to have a glance at her cute body now fully exposed. Her breasts weren't too big but not too small. Tracing her gaze, however, she went from my modest muscles but stopped at my erect member standing at 6.5 inches (16.5 cm). "I-it's b-big," She manages to say.

I nod as well as I smile sweetly at her and give her one last kiss before I got on top of her. She placed a hand on my chest to stop me for a quick moment as she says, "W-wait..." She then digs around her shorts' pockets and pulls out a condom. Before I could ask she says, "I-I found it in one of those safe houses."

I felt one of my eyebrows twitch as I wonder about the sanity of Fuu-kun's old man. Like a gentleman, I stayed silent about it and quickly put on the rubber and positioned myself to enter her, "R-ready?" She simply nods as she seems to brace herself for any pain. When I entered her, though, her nervous whimpers dissipated into a soft, cute moan. On my end, even though I was wearing a condom, I could feel her warm walls start to close around my protected member. Not wanting to wait, I gently start to move bringing more pleasured moans to escape her lips. "F-Faster," I hear her whisper to which I oblige eagerly picking up speed as I find myself moaning feeling her tighten around me even more. She even began to buck her hips driving me deeper. Our moans became louder as I thrusted even faster already about to drive me over the edge but I pressed on and delayed it until she squeaks, "S-something's c-coming!" I realize what's coming as she tightened a little more now bringing me on the brink as I shout, "I-I'm cumming, too!" Without another word, we both orgasmed at the same time our loud moans petered out as we finished cumming and spent some time to ride our orgasms out. I pulled out my cock, the condom did its job catching my load so I took it off and tied up the open end and tossed it to a nearby trash bin.

After a few minutes of catching our breaths and kissing, Hiromi says, "That...that was amazing. I-I never knew it would feel so good after that incident..."

I cant help but smirk as I say, "Well I'm glad I made you feel good, Hiromi. I was actually kinda nervous about going through with this, myself."

At this, she giggled and wrapped her arms around me as she says, "Well I guess we're much closer now, huh?"

I nod as I wrap my arms around her, "Yes, we are much closer, now." We closed the conversation with a kiss and just simply fell asleep cuddling naked just after I brought the blanket over us. I smile at her sleeping face, kiss her once more and just fall asleep. With the world so messed up, today felt like everything will be just fine.


	16. Chapter 16: Reunions

Fuyu(Author): I'm back mothaf**kers! Geez, it's been like, what, 1 year? two years? Sorry for the excruciatingly long wait, friends. I've been busy and I finally found some time to write more stuff.

**Chapter 16: Reunions**

We've been waiting all night for Komuro-san and Busujima-san. The next day early in the morning got boring so I decided to walk around the camp along with my girlfriend. I shut out the ignorant rantings of some people and talk to some people who have some sense of reality. It was hard to believe how many people are in this camp...So many innocent lives uprooted by such a virus. "They look so sad and scared..." I hear Kiko say.

"I can't blame them," I say to her as we keep walking, "The day it began was normal enough but then suddenly, those things rose and began to attack us."

"Yeah..." Kiko says sadly but then I stop which caused her to say, "Something wrong?"

I shake my head as I look straight ahead at a familiar figure. She looked and was surprised as well as I call to her, "Mom!" I run to her pushing through the crowd as she heard me and turned around with Kiko trailing from behind.

"Fuyu!" my mom says to me as she opens her arms which I hug her close to me. As we hugged I notice that I've grown taller than her.

I feel tears run down my face as I say, "I thought you were dead!"

"Oh Fuyu..." She says as she pulls back to see my face, "You know how your mother wont go down that easily." As she said that, Kiko caught up as my mother notices her, "If it isn't Kiko-chan. Were you with him?

"Yes ma'am," Kiko says, "It's been a while, Miruka-san."

"It has been a bit of a while," Mom says and then looks to me, "Where's your father?" I stop as I get flashbacks to the time I had to shoot him as a tear falls from my eyes which my mother catches as she says, "N-no way...Please tell me what happened. No matter what happened I'll listen..."

It took the better part of the hour to explain it to her. It hurt even more to recall the event when he demanded me to shoot him because he was infected on the verge of dying and turning. The rest of the hour was spent with both of us hugging. I hugged her to comfort her as she was crying but she returned it as though she knew all this time I'm still hurting from my loss. It was kind of funny, she left us both but I guess she just need some time away and decided to work more. When we all calmed down, we walked away from the camp as she eventually asks, "Who else is with you?"

"Many of my friends," I say as Kiko tugs at my sleeve which made me smile a bit, "And me and Kiko recently got into an official relationship."

My mother gasped at this and excitedly says, "Oh, I knew this day would come! And with the one girl I knew was compatible with you as well! I haad talked to her parents about this long before this all started!"

"Wait you what," Kiko interjects as a blush blossoms on her face, "D-does that mean my parents knew!?"

"Huh...No wonder why they seemed much kinder to me," I wondered, "When I visited your house for the upteenth time before I left for the States they seemed so much nicer as though they know something."

"Basically," my mom says, "If Kiko-chan's parents are here. They would be assured that their daughter is safe with you, Fuyu."

"A-anyways, let's change the subject," Kiko says, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard of a scoop and headed here to see what was going on," My mom says, "I found out that this plague is nothing like the ones we knew. If only others could see reality." If I remember correctly, she has been a freelance reporter for a very long time. In fact that was how she met my dad while she was working. Never mind that, it seems she knew that this was no ordinary virus and the infected are no sick people. I eventually say to her, "So you knew right from the start?"

"Don't you remember that I was the one who got you into zombie movies," She points out to me, "I knew that those things are not alive at all. I watched an officer unload two loads into the chest of one of them from his revolver with little effect. One should be more than enough to kill a normal human."

"Damn..." I say, "Then that proves that the head is the only point to kill."

"You have to be dead on," Kiko points out, "From what I remember, you must destroy the brain. If you graze their skulls or take out their jaw, that will not do much."

"At least you remember," Mom says, "But did it work for you guys? This is real life, you know."

"It worked and so did other parts of lore like how sound attracts them," I say, "We had to fight our way to my apartment with that knowledge." As my mother nods, we all see a little scuffle going oh with Kohta with a bunch of soldiers around him! We even see he's hugging some of our confiscated guns close to him. He seems to be begging them to let him care for the guns.

"Friend of yours," My mother asks.

"A schoolmate," I say feeling the urge to help, "We just met him and his group of friends a few roads back. He seems pretty adept at guns."

"Really?" my mother says and gestures to the scene in front of her, "I guess that is what all this is about?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "They just look at us as just kids not needing any of these guns because the adults will handle everything, can you believe that?"

My mother nods, "I've seen you shoot before when I visited you in the States. You can handle yourself with almost any gun."

"That's just exaggerating," I say with a wave of the hand as the scene in front of us calms down as Kohta's friends came to back him up. Even the head of the house appeared as if out of nowhere and grants Kohta the rights to handle the guns we have. I smile at this seeing how such a hardened general like Takagi-san's father has a soft heart. I'm also happy that we now have custody over our own weapons again. I then go to look for my friends as I pull out my cellphone to send a message to ask - I'm surprised that we still have electricity and working wireless and phone lines.

As it turns out, they are also looking for their families in the camp so the three of us head there to see Suita and Suzuki searching around for their families. It turns out Suzuki found his sisters which are both twins named Saki and Maki. Suita found his father. Haruka however, didn't find anyone at all. As we approached her, she was in tears thinking the worst. I couldnt blame her but me and Kiko hugged her and comforted her. Hiromi and Hikari are also hanging out under a tree I wonder about their parents but refuse to ask. In the distance, I could see our foreign friends, Sacha-san, Andrea-san and Josh-san all wandering about the grounds. As I look around, I begin to feel better about myself and smile at my mother feeling alright in the world as I think everything will be alright since we're safe here.


End file.
